


Bodie and Doyle The Passenger Redux

by zzebeddy (sw33n3y)



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, Video, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/zzebeddy
Summary: The Lads are back on the road.
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Bodie and Doyle The Passenger Redux

This was one of the first videos I ever attempted but, at the time, didn't have enough technical knowledge to pull it off. I ended up shelving the poor thing, with thoughts that I might repair it at some stage. Circumstances smiled on me and the moment finally arrived, to look at it again. I soon realized that nothing short of a complete remake would suffice and so, that is what I've done. It should be little smoother now and running on a couple more cylinders than before. :D

The vid is only viewable on Vimeo. If you're on a mobile device, use the Vimeo app, for best viewing.

I do not own the show, characters or music. The music track is 'The Passenger' by Iggy Pop.

The password for the vid is: **redux**

oooOOOooo


End file.
